School life
by codeyamigirl
Summary: How do you think your favourite characters would react with school? Read to find out! And if you have any requests please review and tell me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello readers! I know that I should be updating my other fanfic, but I had this idea in my head, so I wrote it down and uploaded it here. please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 1: 1st day

Yugi's POV

On school bus.

A semi-silence filled the bus on the way to our new school. The seven of us were the only people coming from Domino city to this school. I sat with Yami towards the front of the bus, Yami was staring out the window beside him, thinking. Joey and Tristan were sitting behind us talking about duel monsters. Tea sat in front of us, she was looking over her chair staring at Yami, day dreaming. Finally towards the back of the bus, Bakura and Marik sat together, hidden behind many rows of seat.

The bus stopped and the doors opened, slowly we all got up and made our way towards the front bus. I was the first off the bus and I was greeted by the sight of a marvellous building. The others followed me off the bus and gazed up at the school building. We walked through the gate of the school to be met by crowds of other students. We got some stares properly because of my height, Marik's top and the fact that Yami was the king of games. Tea pulled out her school schedule.

"It seems we have geography first and it starts soon, do you guys want to head to it?" she asked.

We all nodded and followed Tea towards geography. When we arrived there we were met by a group of other students.

* * *

Kid's POV

Outside geography.

I sighed as I stood outside my first class, geography. What a terrible subject. The world's not even symmetrical! Patty and Black star started to argue about a giraffe, I think. I wasn't paying any attention.

"What if no one likes me?!" I heard Liz complain to Maka.

Maka sighed and put her hand on Liz comfortingly.

"Don't worry; I'm sure everyone will love you." Maka smiled encouragingly.

Soul lent against the wall with his eyes closed, saying and doing nothing.

I sighed again. Just then I saw a group of people walking down the hallway towards us. I noticed that Patty and Black star had stopped fighting and all eyes were on the group heading towards us.

The first one was a boy, short with purple eyes and had spiky black hair rimed in red with blonde bangs, he wore some sort of blue School uniform and a black dog collar. The boy standing next to him looked almost identical except that he was taller and some of his blonde bangs were spikier, he wore his uniform in a different way, with his blue blazer off his shoulders and he wore a golden pyramid on a silver chain. The next was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes; she wore a pink school uniform and seemed to stand really close to the second boy, who didn't seem to notice. Behind the girl was two boy, both wore the same blue school uniform as the first two boys. One of the two boys had long blonde hair, brown eyes and a cocky grin. The second had brown hair and eyes. Who was holding some sort of card deck in his hand. At the back of the group was two more boys the first had very long grey hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue and white striped t-shirt with a short sleeved light blue dress shirt, light blue jeans and a golden necklace similar to the one the tall spiked hair one was wearing. He wore a mysterious smirk on his face. Next to him was a boy with long blonde hair and amethyst eyes. He wore a purple sleeveless top with a hood that stopped at his mid-riff and black pants. He also wore a golden necklace and matching arm bands. All together they were a diverse group.

"Hello my names Yugi Muto." Said the shortest one politely, holding out his hand.

I stepped forward and shook his hand.

"Hi I'm death the kid, kid for short, nice to meet you." I replied. "This is Liz, Patty, Black star, Tsubaki, Maka and Soul." I introduced my friends, pointing to each of them as I said their names.

"These are my friends, Yami, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Marik." He repeated my actions.

The door to our geography class opened and a guy about eighteen stepped out. He had black hair and purple eyes and wore a black and gold school uniform.

"Are you lot my only student?" He asked. "I'm sure C.C. said there would be more of you."

"No. Sir?" Maka replied. "I read the class list there's thirty of us in this class, but only twelve of us are here."

"Oh, ok." He replied. "Why don't you lot come in and take your seats while we wait for the others?"

We all nodded and followed him in. We choose our seats and sat down. I was next to Maka at the front, with Liz and Patty behind us and Black star and Tsubaki behind them. Soul sat alone on the table at the back. On the opposite side of the class Bakura and Marik sat at the back together with Yugi and Yami in front of them and Joey and Tristan in front of them. Finally Tea sat alone at the front. Over the next ten minutes the rest of the students flowed into the class room and took their seats. Soul ended up sitting next to a boy with brown hair and eyes, Light, I think the teacher said his name was. He wore a brown blazer, a white dress shirt, black tie and pants. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, she wore a black Goth style outfit. Light seemed to know her and it was obvious that he didn't like her, but it seemed that she was really attached to him. I looked back at Light, who was sitting there with a pen out, waiting. I was about to turn back round when something caught my eye. It was a Shirigami! It stood behind Light laughing as it looked directly at me. Light turned to face the Shirigami, but made it look like he was facing the clock at the back of the class. Could Light see the Shirigami? What was it doing here? Did this mean Light had a death note? I would have to talk to Light after class.

"Hello class." The teacher said to get the classes attention. "I am Lelouch _Lamperouge, in this class you will call me either sir or Mr Lamperouge."_

A girl with dark skin, brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a blue dress hand shot up into the air.

"Sir? Are you not a student, I mean you are wearing a uniform." She said.

"Well technically, I am a student, but the school was short of teachers, so they asked me to teach this class." Lelouch explained.

"And out all the better qualified students they chose you." Someone said at the back of the class.

Everyone turned round to see who the speaker was. It was a woman with green hair and golden eyes. She wore a white full body straight jacket.

"Witch." Lelouch spat.

"Demon." She retorted.

"Class this is C.C. my accomplice and co-worker." Lelouch introduce the woman.

C.C. nodded. Lelouch handed out each a blank book and told us to write our names on them, and then start rambling on about something about the countries. I started to write out my name everything was perfect until I got to the 'k'. I just couldn't seem to get it right! By the time the bell rang for end of class I had done none of my work and that bam 'k' still wasn't perfect. I'd have to do it later; I placed my book in my bag and left the room. In saw Light and that Shirigami just outside the class room and remembered that I needed to talk to them. The Shirigami started to laugh hysterically as I approached the pair.

"Hello Light." I greeted in a monotone.

"Hello?" Light replied.

"The names Kid." I introduce myself. "Death the kid."

The Shirigami laughed harder as I said my name.

"Nice to meet you." Light said politely.

"And your name is?" I turned towards the Shirigami.

"Excuse me?" Lighted looked a bit worried.

"Not you." I sighed. "The Shirigami."

Light seemed startled. "You... You can see Ryuk?"

"Yes." I replied.

"How?!" Light asked. "Ryuk, I thought you only had two death notes! And that you gave one to me!"

"I did." Ryuk giggled. "There another reason he can see me."

Light gave me a questing look.

I sighed. "My fathers the grim reaper, he rules the Shirigami."

"The Shirigami King." Ryuk agreed.

"Hay Kid!" Someone yelled.

I turned to see patty waving at me.

"We're going to our next class, you coming?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm coming." I replied.

I turned back to Light.

"Make us you don't use that death note of yours." I warned and walked away.

As I did I heard Ryuk start laughing again.

"What took you so long kid?" Patty asked as I court up with the group.

"Nothing." I replied. "Just meeting some new people."  
"Ok then we better get to our next lesson." Maka said.

We made our way to our next lesson when I bumped into someone. It was a girl with red hair in pig tails and brown eyes wearing a grey sailor suit.

"Sorry about that." I apologized, helping the girl up.

"It's ok. It happens a lot." She replied.

After that we both when our separate ways and to our different classes.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? I hope you liked it because I want to know who you would like next! Please review and tell me! see ya next time!

~codeyamigirl


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't up dated to be truth I was not motivated. Anyway here's the new chapter, hope you like it and please review!

* * *

Chapter 2: supernatural 101 & cookery classes

Ichigo's pov

In a hallway

I was walking slowly towards my next lesson, Supernatural 101, thinking about _Masaya. I was so detracted by my thoughts that I bumped into someone and fell to the ground. I looked up to see a boy with golden eyes and black hair with three white stripes on the left side. He wore a symmetrical black and white suit._

_"_Sorry about that." He apologized, helping me up.

"It's ok. It happens a lot." I replied.

After that we both when our separate ways and to our different classes.

I arrived at my class; there were a few people there but not many. I took a seat on the middle row and waited for class to start. About five minutes later class was about to start, Lettuce had arrived and sat next to me.

"Today you will have the privilege of being taught by me!" One of the three men at the front of the class called out.

He had short brown hair and green eyes. He wore sliver dog tags.

"Dean this is my class..." the second man sighed.

The second man had median length brown hair and green eyes.

These two men could be brothers, I thought.

"Yeah, but at least I have class bitch." Dean, the first man, retorted.

The second man sighed again.

"I am sorry about this, my brother can be an arse at times." The second man apologized. "My name is Sam Winchester and I will be teaching this class and not my brother.

Professor Winchester handed out books to each of us then returned to the front of the class.

"Today _I_ will be teaching you about vampires and how to spot them, but first those who think vampires sparkle leave."

There was the sound of a single chair moving. I turned around to see a blonde dressed in a Goth outfit, walk out with her head hanging in same.

"ok..." Sam said trying to break the awkward silence. "who know how to identify a real vampire?"

Sam eyes wandered towards the black left of the room.

"Yes?" He asked.

I turned to see a shadowy figure with black, wearing a red suit and tie with orange tinted sun glasses.

"_True _vampires are practically immortal, have pale skin, red eyes, fang and drink blood." The shadowy figure said in a deep voice.

"Actually vampires are quite easy to kill by a simple steak trough the heart, also you forgot to mention that holy water hurts vampires and that vampire cannot go out in the day time as the sun burns them to ashes." Sam corrected him.

"I think you will find that _true_ vampires are very hard to kill, but obviously you only kill fledgling vampires." The figure replied.

Sam growled. "Well I think you'll find that I have more experience in killing vampires then you."

"I do not think so." The figure said bluntly.

"Well if you - mister tall dark and red. If you think you're so good why dont you teach the lesson" Sam said stepping aside.

"ok." The figure replied, walking from his seat at the back off the class and walked to the front.

"But Sam I wanted to teach." Dean complained and pouted.

The figure smirked as he turned to face the class. He pulled of his orange tainted sun glasses revealing his blood red eyes.

"Hello class." The figures smirk grew wider. "My name is Alucard and I am true vampire."

The whole class gasped and Sam, Dean and the guy in the trench coat stiffened.

Alucard continued. "I am five hundred and sixty eight years old and I work in Brittan as a vampire slayer for the hellsing organisation."

"So you hunt your own kind?" Sam asked scenically.

"Yes." Alucard replied smiling sadistically.

Sam gulped.

"As I was saying _true_ vampires are very hard to kill, they cannot be killed by cutting off their heads, a steak through the heart or were-cats." Alucard continued. "On the other hand fledglings are easily killed with a bullet through the heart, well on of my bullets."

Alucard reached into his red trench coat and pulled out a sliver gun.

"This was specially designed to combat fledgling vampires." He explained.

Dean eyed the gun. He stepped forward.

"May I?" He asked.

Alucard handed Dean the gun and dean took a few minutes to look at it. I took this opportunity to note down points about vampires.

"Wow." Dean commented. "This is incredible, I never seen anything like this before!"

"Well of course not." Alucard replied. "It was custom made by a close friend of mine."

Dean nodded and handed the gun back to Alucard, who replaced it back into his coat. Alucard shrugged.

"I'm done." He said and returned to his seat.

San sighed as all three men at the front of the class visibly relaxed.

"Ok, now Dean would like to show to some pictures of decapitation techniques." Sam said with a frown forming on his face.

I graced. I was not one for gruesome and scary themes. Dean turned on a projector and flicked trough some disgusting pictures. I felt sick and soon I also felt faint. All to soon /i/ had gotten too much for me and I fainted

"Ichigo?" A familiar voice asked. "Ichigo are you ok?"

My eyes fluttered open.

"R-Ryou what are you doing here?" I asked the blonde.

"Well you fainted in class and as I was the only one without classes, they called me to keep an eye on you." He explained.

I sat up. "Well I feel better now."

"Good." Ryou smiled. "You've been given the rest of the day off, so you're gonna help me with the cafe instead."

"Cafe?" I asked. "But that back on Tokyo."

Ryou laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked a bit confused.

"Not cafe mew mew." He explained. "We set up a mini cafe on campus called cafe mini mew."

I nodded.

Ryou walked towards the door.

"Come on then we only have on lesson left till lunch starts and I want the cafe to be open by then."

I nodded again and followed him out the door.

* * *

Suzaku's POV

Cafe mini mew.

I looked up at the pink building. Cafe mini mew I think the names was, the cafe's decor was extremely girly, but according to other the food was pretty good.

I checked my schedule and saw I had cookery next. Wait. Cookery?! Well obviously the person who did this schedule doesn't know how much of a disaster I am in the kitchen.

I sighed.

Well I better get moving then; I thought and started to head toward the class room.

As I entered room 169 and took a seat at the end of the middle row. I looked around the room; there was no one I recognised.

"Hay there!" A chirpy voice said in my ear.

I jumped, but did my best to hide it. I turned to see a blonde girl with brown eyes wearing a black Goth style outfit.

The girl giggled.

"Hi?" I replied.

"I'm Misa!" The girl said holding out her hand.

"Suzaku." I took her hand and shook it.

Misa took the seat next to me. At that point a boy walked in with brown hair and brown eyes walked in and as soon as he saw Misa he glared at her. Misa didn't seem to notice and waved at the boy.

"Hay Light!" She said cheerfully.

"Hay Misa." He said in a monotone.

The boy called Light took a seat behind Misa and me.

After a few minutes the whole class was seated, so the teacher started the lesson.

"Hello class my name is Keiichirô Akasaka." He introduced himself.

Keiichiro had long brown hair which was held in a long pony tail and grey eyes. He wore a black and white waiter uniform.

"Today we will be baking cakes." He continued. "You will be able to shape and decorate your cake however you wish."

Just then the class room door and a boy skidded into the room. The boy had black hair with three white stripes on the left side and gold eyes. He wore a black and white symmetrical suit.

The boy was very out of breath and put his hand on his knees while he court his breath.

"Sorry I'm late, I just run a marathon; it's called the stairs." He said breathing heavily.

Keiichiro nodded.

"It's ok Mr...?" He replied.

"Just Kid will do." The boy said taking the last seat at the front left corner.

"Ok Kid." Keiichiro said, turning back to the class. "I have set up into groups of four; these will be you group for the rest of the year, unless there are any complications."

After that we all divvied into our groups and each group when into a kitchen at the back of the class. I was grouped with Light, Misa and kid. We started to bake and everything was going fine until...

"Ouch!" Misa screamed in pain.

Light swore.

As I turned, Keiichiro came over.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Misa burned herself sir!" Light replied, he seemed only slightly concerned.

Keiichiro nodded, and then picked Misa up from the floor where she sat crying, bridle style, and carried her out the door to the nurse's office.

After that there were no more accidents, but when I took my cake out of the oven it was almost completely black.

"Wow. What did you do to that cake?" Kid asked.

I smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"Nothing." I replied. "I've just never had much luck with cooking."

"Well I'm actually ok when it comes to cooking." Kid said as he stepped aside revealing his cake.

My eyes widened in amazement. It was a three level black icing cake with perfectly symmetrical white icing detailing and two gray pistols made out of icing standing up at the top in the middle.

"OK?!" I exclaimed. "That's one of the best cakes I've ever seen."

Kid smiled and turned towards his cake, but as soon as he saw it his smile turned into a frown and his right eye started to twitch.

"Err... Kid are you alright?" I asked.

"No." He said in a growl. "Look at that gun on the left it's longer than the one on the right, making asymmetrical."

I glanced up at the gun and saw Kid was right.

"Well I'm sure no one will notice." I replied.

"Maybe not, but I have still noticed and I cannot live with this disgrace!" He yelled picking up his caked and throwing it into the nearest wall.

After that he clasped onto the ground and started to cry out.

"I'm a terrible excuse for a Shirigami! I should die and burn in hell forever!" He cried.

I stood there in shock as this continued, until I heard Light sigh. I looked over to him and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I met this Kid in my first lesson. I know he was weird, but not this weird." Light explain.

The rest of the lesson when along smoothly, for some reason Light's apple cake disappeared and after he calmed down Kid cleaned up his cake. Misa came back with a smiling face and finished her caked which was two levels covered in white icing and red icing roses.

Keiichiro announced that Misa made the best cake and gave her a voucher for cafe mini mew, which she took happily. At the end of the lesson I took my brunt cake and headed to the cafeteria where I met Lelouch and the others.

I looked around the table to see Shirley, Lelouch, C.C., Nina and Rivalz sitting around a table.

"Hay guys, where is madam pres?" I asked.

"Who knows?" Lelouch replied. "No one's seen her all day."

"Weird." I commented.

The others nodded in agreement. By the end of lunch there was still on sign of Milly.


End file.
